


Blinding Darkness

by Siberian



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, No Non-Con/Rape/Violence Between Main Pairing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Stalking, Violence, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: Losing all power at NCIS is unusual but it does happen. Why then is Gibbs' gut telling him there is something wrong?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Timothy McGee, Timothy McGee/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Blinding Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Blackout Challenge” on NFA
> 
> This is the first of two stories I wrote for this challenge. I didn’t win but am still very proud of the final product. I already got some great feedback on this story and hope that there will be other fans that enjoy it too. This story has very mild non-con. The rating is more for violence and slashy imagery. The POV switches between McGee and Gibbs. There are no spoilers so if you’re not caught up; no worries.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee stared at his computer screen in frustration. They were currently working on an identity theft case and McGee knew that he was missing some sort of pattern in the financial records. Normally this wouldn’t be a case that they would be involved in but the victim was Colonel Jeffery's. A big wig with major government contracts and numerous friends in every branch of the military. So that is how they ended up with this type of assignment. One that also had the Director on their cases to get it solved.

A rushed case wasn’t always a bad thing but more often then not McGee hated the priority cases. They involved a lot of stress and tended to expand their margin of error potential. In the end the team almost always found their guy, but McGee still preferred to have time to double check facts. It was never fun wasting their time interrogating the wrong suspect. McGee decided to have Abby take a look at his findings.

He knew there was something missing. He just wasn’t sure what. McGee was hoping that a fresh set of eyes would help the missing piece of the puzzle fall into place. Entering the lab McGee was assaulted by heavy metal music accompanied by the frenzied clacking of keys. McGee moved into Abby’s line of vision by leaning over Abby’s shoulder to see how far she’d gotten in matching up what could be an identifying print.

“Hey Abby, I was wondering if you could look over Colonel Jeffery's account when you’re done? I feel like I’m missing something.” The clacking stopped as Abby turned to grab her Caff Pow. Her cheeks drew in as she took a strong sip. “I can look at it now McGee. I’ve done everything I can with these prints. Besides McGee you know that I’ll always find time to help a teammate.”

McGee grinned before moving to pull a chair over to join Abby in front of her wall of computers. Abby put down her Caff Pow to grab the memory stick that McGee held out. Within seconds both of them became engrossed in the data. The light from the late afternoon sun fading into the darkness of evening.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs sat at his desk in a foul mood. He was currently going through mountains of paperwork trying to discern what was accurate and what was the product of Colonel Jeffery's’ doppelganger. Gibbs looked around the room just to give his eyes a break from the paperwork. Currently Gibbs was the only team member at their respective work stations. Ziva’s desk was empty because she was out doing interviews.

DiNozzo was just now walking toward his own desk his arms laden with bags of Chinese take-out. Gibbs didn’t know where McGee had run off to but would bet money that the missing agent was in Abby’s lab. The youngest member of their core group had been having problems earlier when Gibbs was called in to speak to the Director. DiNozzo had just set Gibbs’ order of beef lo mein on Gibbs’ desk when Ducky and Jimmy emerged from the elevators.

The coroner was regaling Jimmy with one of his many stories as they made a beeline for their food on DiNozzo’s desk. DiNozzo returned to his desk to get his own food. Gibbs jabbed his fork into a piece of beef letting Ducky’s story become background noise to Gibbs’ dinner. Just about any distraction from the paperwork would be welcome. After dinner he would have no choice but to continue sorting facts from fiction.

DiNozzo looked around as though searching for something. “Where is McGee?” The senior agent’s mouth was full as he spoke. A noodle narrowly missing the chance to escape the crowded space. Gibbs didn’t answer so he could finish chewing his food. The thought of finding a stale noodle hidden somewhere on his desk a week from now not a pleasant image.

Just as he was getting ready to answer Ducky beat him to the punch. “I believe he is downstairs with Abigail.” DiNozzo nodded pulling cartons out of the emptying bag. “I’ll run it down to them. Knowing Probie they could be down there the rest of the night.” DiNozzo crammed more food into his mouth before collecting the needed food. Gibbs looked down into his carton to twirl some noodles around his fork. The food was disappearing rapidly and he was already lamenting over his need to return to the paperwork.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee felt triumphant as he stepped onto the elevator. Giving a nod to the maintenance man already in the steel box he pushed the button for his floor with a smile. It had taken some time but with Abby’s help they had found what he was missing. They were going to be able to track down the fake Colonel Jeffery's now that they could distinguish his patterns. The smile fell from his face abruptly as the elevator stopped. The overhead light going out in the same instant.

A second later the emergency lights kicked on. McGee looked over to the startled maintenance man. “Where you working on the elevators?” The maintenance man shook his head. The shocked look on his face fading into a tentative calmness. “No, I’m repairing a sink in a third floor bathroom. The power going out doesn’t surprise me though. I went outside earlier to get some tools out of my truck and it was practically a monsoon.”

The elevator suddenly started moving again. “The back-up generator must have turned on.” McGee breathed a sigh of relief before nodding to indicate that he was thinking the same thing. The elevator rose for a few seconds before it jerked violently to a stop. McGee reached out blindly as he lost his footing. He managed to grab the railing just as the emergency lights went out. Using his grip on the railing he steadied himself trying to shake off the slight trembling in his limbs.

“Are you okay?” He managed to sound calm as he tried to determine the maintenance man’s well being. “I’m fine. You?” The other occupant of the elevator sounded shaken up but otherwise fine. “I’m okay. I’m going to try the emergency phone to get us some help.” McGee felt along the elevator until he reached the panel. Feeling along the edges he found a latch and popped open the panel face. He put the phone to his ear already reaching to feel for the buttons when he realized there was no dial tone.

He replaced the receiver. “The phone is dead but don’t worry I have my cellphone. It might not work but it’s worth a try.” McGee pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. A bright blue light filled his personal space as he flipped open the phone. The small bright blue numbers were pressed as he dialed Gibbs’ number.

He was almost done dialing when a fiery pain erupted at the back of his skull. McGee fell forward crashing into the elevator wall. His hip banging painfully into the metal hand railing. The clattering of his cellphone hitting the ground was barely heard past the ringing in his ears. McGee shook his head trying to eliminate the sound already giving him a headache. He wasn’t successful though until the sound of his cellphone being smashed drowned out every other noise. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs handed a spare flashlight to Ducky as DiNozzo gave McGee’s flashlight to Jimmy. The previously pitch black room was now filled with moving beams of light. All movement in the group had halted when the room had suddenly been filled with the bluish white of the building’s emergency lights. DiNozzo broke the stillness by sighing. “I guess I’m taking the stairs.” The sentence had barely been spoken before the office was plunged into darkness once again.

DiNozzo’s next comment of “Or not” was dim over the sound of a clap of thunder. A flash of lightening giving them a seconds reprieve from the new darkness. Gibbs had reached for his flashlight on autopilot. The portable light source in the same drawer since Gibbs’ first day on the job. Once everyone was situated he flipped open his phone to call McGee.

Gibbs didn’t think there was anything wrong but he felt better knowing where all of his people where at all times in unusual situations. Gibbs frowned when McGee’s phone went immediately to voice mail. Gibbs hung up, not bothering to leave a message, to call Abby’s cellphone. The cellphone was answered on the third ring. “Hey Gibbs, what’s up?” As expected the lab tech sounded the same as always.

“Is everything alright down there Abby? Do you need one of us to come down?” A slurp could be heard over the connection. Gibbs couldn’t help but smile. “No need. Everything is fine. I had some candles lying around.” Gibbs started walking toward the staircase that led to the Director’s office. Gibbs wanted to get an idea of what was being done to fix the power outage. “Tell McGee that I want him up here as soon as the power is back on. I want to know what progress has been made.”

Gibbs started to climb the steps as Abby paused in the conversation. “Abby?” That jolted Abby from her silence. “Gibbs, McGee isn’t here.” Gibbs paused mid-way up the stairs. For some reason Gibbs started to feel like something was wrong. “We already figured out what McGee was having problems with. He headed upstairs to tell you guys what we found.” Gibbs started up the stairs again.

“Gibbs you don’t think he’s trapped in the elevator, do you?” That was exactly what he was thinking. It wasn’t dangerous, not really. They would have the power back on in no time at all but Gibbs still couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. “I think it’s a possibility. I’m going to find out the status on the repairmen. Until then don’t leave the lab.”

Somehow Abby managed to make a sip from her Caff Pow sound worried. Abby’s voice a perfect match. “Okay Gibbs just let me know when you find him.” Gibbs didn’t respond just hung up. Abby knew Gibbs well enough to know that he would call. Gibbs dialed McGee’s number again as he passed the Director’s secretary. The call again went automatically to voice mail. Gibbs hung up before hitting redial. Hoping that McGee would answer. Hoping that his gut would settle. Neither happened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee was just starting to get his bearings enough to step away from the elevator wall when a heavy weight pressed against his back. McGee started to struggle against the mild restraint but found that he couldn’t move. The brief glance he’d gotten earlier at his attacker had never prepared McGee for the maintenance man’s strength. The maintenance man was a little taller then McGee and very slim in build. Now though he may as well have been wedged against two walls.

McGee struggled harder starting to feel panic set in. “Stop struggling. I don’t want to hurt you.” A deep voice whispered in his ear. The closeness of the maintenance man’s lips causing breath to gust over the delicate cartilage of his ear. He made himself push down his growing panic. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to talk his way out of this mess. “If you don’t want to hurt me then why did you just hit me on the head?” McGee could feel the breathing fan more heavily against his neck and knew that the maintenance man was leaning in closer.

“I had to get you to drop your cellphone. Our time together is already going to be limited. I’ve been waiting too long for this moment to share you.” McGee jumped minutely as he felt the maintenance man breath in deeply against his neck. The thin hands retreated from keeping McGee’s wrists still to wrap his arms around McGee’s waist. McGee felt his eyes widen as terror swept through his body. The other man’s intentions all too clear. McGee raised his hands to brace against the wall before pushing back hard. He thought it might be enough to throw the maintenance man off.

McGee only rocked back slightly with the movement before finding himself back in the same position. “No! Get off of me! I won’t let you touch me! You’re going to have to kill me first!” The hands on McGee’s body moved along his sides in a soothing motion. “It’s alright. I’m not going to force you. I would never hurt you that way.” McGee calmed down. He didn’t really believe the maintenance man but used the moment to catch his breath.

McGee’s mind started to run through possible means of escape. He came up with nothing. All he could hope for was to stall long enough for help to arrive. “I would never hurt you.” The grip on McGee’s waist loosened just enough that he couldn’t ignore it was an embrace. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment. The countless hours I’ve spent watching you. I knew you were the one from the first moment I saw you. I could tell we were soul mates. I’ve been trying to find a way to be with you ever since. It was so hard waiting but I knew you’d be worth the wait.”

McGee’s breath shuddered past his lips as the maintenance man’s fingertips traced the side of his face. The fingertips made a path from his cheek down to his jaw before moving away. “When did you first see me?” McGee kept his body still, his voice soft, so that he could maintain the calm atmosphere. He was trying very hard not to send his attacker into a blind rage. The maintenance man sighed happily as he recalled the memory.

“It was at the Books and More downtown. I was looking at some novels when I saw you reading the jacket of a book. You captured my attention right away. When you left the section to go to the registers I picked up something to get behind you in line.The line was short but you still couldn’t wait to read your book. You had to have gotten halfway through the first chapter before you got to the register.

I remember thinking when I saw the book was a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories that I wasn’t surprised you liked mysteries. You looked the type. Someone who was smart. Someone who liked to solve puzzles.” McGee felt the air leave his lungs. He remembered when he bought that book. He had always wanted a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories and had finally remembered to buy a one. It was over a year ago.

The maintenance man shifted slightly the corner of his mouth resting against McGee’s neck. “I wanted to talk to you but I knew it wasn’t the time. I also knew we were meant to be together in more then just the physical sense. I tried to find a way to get you alone but your team members are always close. I wanted to take you away so that you could have time to get to know me but I knew they would find us before that could happen. That was obvious from the first few weeks I watched you working.

This was the only way. I regret that I’ll never know the feel of your body, the caress of your lips, the feel of your hands on my body, but I’ll gladly take what time we can be together." The lips moved away only to press into the hair on the top of his head. McGee was grateful at least that the maintenance man didn’t lean too heavily against his skull. The previous blow already had his head throbbing. “I think with more time we could have been in a relationship.”

The maintenance man sounded wistful. “I could have made you happy. Much happier then he ever could.” McGee felt his whole body tense. “Who?” The maintenance man chuckled in amusement as though they were being playful. “Like you don’t know. I know you claim to like that girl but it’s obvious that your boss is the one you want. It’s written all over you. The way you look at him, the way your body moves when he’s close, the way you constantly seek his approval.”

McGee was suddenly frightened for a different reason. What if this psycho was going to attack Gibbs after he finished with McGee. He had to try to divert the maintenance man’s attention even if it did backfire. “Don’t hurt Gibbs. He has nothing to do with this. I’ll do whatever you ask just don’t hurt him.” The maintenance man chuckled again as one of his hands moved up to rub at McGee’s shoulder. “Don’t worry I’m not angry. I will admit at first I was jealous but I couldn’t stay upset.

You didn’t know yet that you belonged to me and Gibbs didn’t know how you felt. There was no chance of him trying to claim what was mine. If I had thought Gibbs was a threat I would have killed him a long time ago.” McGee closed his eyes feeling a lurch in his stomach at the thought of Gibbs dying simply because of McGee’s feelings. He jumped as a soft kiss landed on the side of his neck. He stayed tense as the maintenance man made a path down to the juncture of where his neck and shoulder met. “There really isn’t enough time, but we’ll make the best of it.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs hit redial again. The now familiar voicemail message playing. Gibbs hung up only to wait a second before again pressing the redial button. Gibbs couldn’t even guess how many missed calls would register in McGee’s phone. This latest call had to have at least hit the twenty mark. Gibbs mentally berated himself for calling McGee so many times. Regardless of his thoughts he continued to call McGee.

The feeling that something was wrong wouldn’t settle. That feeling coupled with nothing to do but wait for the power to be restored had Gibbs’ attention focused acutely on the fact that McGee had yet to check in. Gibbs closed the phone wedging his thumb along the flip phones edge to open it again when it rang. Gibbs’ hand tightened reflexively after he had the phone open and to his ear. The minor creaking the device emitted at Gibbs’ grip was lost on the hopeful agent.

“McGee! What took you so long to check in?” The pressure on the phone eased when a feminine voice sounded out of the speaker. “Gibbs this is Ziva. What is going on?” Gibbs fell back into his chair. His hand coming up to run through his hair. “The power is out. The repairmen are on the way.” There was a pause. Thunder sounded in the background.

“Gibbs the repairmen are here. They are standing next to me outside the entrance to the building. We can’t get inside. I was going to call the Director after checking in to see if the doors needed to be unlocked.” Gibbs’ eyebrows furrowed. That didn’t make any sense. The main doors were never locked during normal business hours. “We’ll come downstairs and check the doors. Maybe something is blocking them.” Ziva’s confirmation that she heard was barley recognizable as the phone crackled with static.

Gibbs hung up, walked past DiNozzo, and motioned silently for his senior agent to follow. They made their way downstairs via the stairwell as Gibbs filled DiNozzo in on the new details. Once they arrived on the first floor they headed to the front doors made of glass. A flash of lightening gave the two agents a clear view of everyone waiting outside. Gibbs reached the doors first and gave a firm push to allow the others inside the building.

His gaze shot downward when the door didn’t budge. He looked around for anything that might be causing it to jam. His brief examination revealed nothing. Gibbs was getting ready to take a closer look at the door when a flash of lighting illuminated the room a second time. His eyes focused on the door’s seam. Gibbs let his fingertips run down the smooth metal.

“The door is welded shut. Boss why would someone do that?” Gibbs ignored DiNozzo for the moment to reach for his cellphone. He barely paid attention as he dialed Ziva’s number. “What is wrong Gibbs?” Gibbs didn’t look away from the door even though he could feel Ziva’s eyes on his face. “Ziva how many other buildings have lost power?” There was a brief pause in the conversation.

“Ours is the only building with no power.” When Gibbs remained silent Ziva continued. “Why?” Gibbs met Ziva’s eyes through the glass. “Call for back-up. Someone has trapped everyone inside the building.” Ziva gave a nod before severing their connection both with their gaze and the phone call.

Gibbs turned away from the door walking briskly toward the stairwell. The soft clack of DiNozzo’s shoes the only indication Gibbs had that DiNozzo was on his heels. He spared a thought for the security guard missing from his post. Gibbs hoped that the man was in another part of the building trying to get the power back on instead of his body hidden somewhere so that their culprit could move around freely. In this instance only time would tell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee held still trying to hide his disgust for his attacker’s touches. The heavy weight at McGee’s back disappeared suddenly. He drew in a deep breath now that the constriction on his lungs was gone. McGee lifted his hands and placed his palms against the cool elevator walls. He then leaned back slightly to ease the ache radiating through his limbs.

The air was once again forced out of McGee’s lungs when he was pushed by a hard hand against the wall once more. “What are you doing?!” The hand that had been used to push him pressed harder into the space between McGee’s shoulder blades. He winced as a frisson of pain traveled down his spine. His breath started to wheeze out of his mouth. The harsh sound quickly filling the small space. “I wasn’t trying anything, I promise. I just wanted to breathe easier. It’s hard to breathe against the wall. That’s it, I swear.”

McGee felt the maintenance man’s weight settle against his back again. He went still as a statue as he felt something cold rest against his neck. Even in the darkness McGee knew a knife when he felt one. “You promise.” The maintenance man sounded calm again and McGee didn’t want to anger him so he forced himself to speak. “That’s it, I promise.” He felt the maintenance man lean back until he could breathe again. The hand holding McGee in place eased up on the pressure. Then slid smoothly across McGee’s left shoulder blade.

McGee felt himself pulled away from the wall, as the hand moved to his front to skim along his collarbone, before moving to wrap around his other shoulder. The knife held loosely in place the whole time. The new position was still constricting but at least now McGee didn’t have to fight to breathe. “Is this better?” McGee pushed down the instinct to nod and forced himself to speak. “Yes.” The one word came out rushed and no louder then a whisper. Thankfully it was still enough for the maintenance man.

Silence descended into the small space as neither of them moved. They stayed that way for several minutes until McGee couldn’t help releasing a startled gasp with the maintenance man’s next movement. The knife at McGee’s neck went from lying idly to gently skimming against McGee’s skin. “I’m sorry I yelled. I don’t want to frighten you. In fact I took this job just so that I could be near you. The security clearance took some time but I knew that I would pass. Do you want to know what I did before this job?”

McGee didn’t really care but was smart enough to sound interested anyway. “What did you do?” The knife moved from McGee’s neck to trace the tip along his collar. “I was an accountant with a law firm. I have a master’s degree in my field. It was a good job. I was easily making three times more then I do in this job. The money was nice, I won’t lie to you, but what good is money if you can’t be with the one you love.”

The knife moved again to rest against McGee’s cheek. The still cool metal warming against McGee’s heated skin. “I find knives very sensual, don’t you?” McGee didn’t have to worry about answering as the maintenance man continued. “The sense of danger they create, the whisper soft touch of the blade, the very idea of the blade being able to penetrate the skin.” McGee tried to concentrate on drawing in breath past his panic as a shudder transferred into his body from the maintenance man.

“If we had more time I would show you just how pleasurable using a knife can be. I would have you writhing. Begging for the small bursts of pain and aching pleasure.” The shell of McGee’s ear was pulled between gentle teeth. The maintenance man’s lips closing over the spot to suck at the skin briefly. McGee tried to ignore how cold that spot felt when the maintenance man withdrew. The saliva being hit by the air in the elevator. “This isn’t for you though its for me.” The words were released in a shuddered breath as the knife was pulled away.

McGee was puzzling over the words when the maintenance man shifted. The embrace was gone but the maintenance man pushed his hips into McGee’s backside. The maintenance man’s hardness pressing insistently against his slacks. McGee started to struggle again. Thinking that the maintenance man had changed his mind and had decided to rape McGee after all.

“Calm down. I told you nothing intimate today. I just needed you to stay still.” McGee wasn’t sure he believed the other man but was relieved when he felt the pressure on his backside withdraw. McGee started to calm fractionally. Letting his muscles loosen he drew in a deep soothing breath just as something soft tightened brutally around his neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once inside the stairwell Gibbs headed downstairs. He wanted to get a look at the building’s breakers. Gibbs was only halfway down the stairs when he stopped to turn toward DiNozzo. “DiNozzo I want you to check all of the exits. When your done head back to the others.” DiNozzo nodded already turning away. “On it Boss.”

Gibbs continued down the stairs until he reached his destination. After a brief search he found the breaker box. It took only a brief glance for Gibbs to know that it had been tampered with. Gibbs leaned in to get a closer look at the damage. There was a pouch along the top of the box that had been sliced open along the bottom.

The plastic still looked damp from whatever substance it previously contained. There was a small box mounted to one side of the breaker box. A wire emitted from the box and was attached to the opposite side of the breaker box. It was directly below the pouch and had a sharp looking razor in a small sliding piece mounted on top of the wire. It was obvious that the razor had released from the small black box so that it could slice into the pouch.

Gibbs examined the box more closely trying to determine whether it worked by remote or a timer. He gave up after a moment. It was contained and very basic. The bomb squad would have to look at it once they figured out just what was going on. In the area around the box a heavy chemical smell saturated the air. Gibbs sniffed slightly trying to clear the smell from his nostrils as he moved the flashlight further downward.

Whatever the pouch had contained it was strong enough to melt the breaker’s components into each other. Including the emergency lights in a separate section of the box. Gibbs turned away feeling disgusted. He wouldn’t be able to fix it. Gibbs left the room to head back upstairs. He was almost to the floor where the others were waiting when his cellphone rang. Gibbs grabbed it from his pocket to flip it open without conscious thought.

“Boss.” DiNozzo’s voice came through the cellphone’s earpiece. “All of the doors exiting the building have been welded shut.” Gibbs started walking up the last flight of stairs he needed to climb to reach their work space. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. As soon as I arrive we are going to start searching every floor for anything suspicious.”

Gibbs pushed open the door leading onto their floor. “Okay Boss, I’ll dig up the building’s blueprints.” Gibbs hung up before opening his phone again to dial McGee’s number. The now hated voicemail message came on. Gibbs hung up to hit redial. Gibbs tried a third time as he approached the others. The unsettled feeling was only becoming stronger. Gibbs’ instincts screaming at him to do something. For reasons Gibbs didn’t know it felt even more imperative that they find McGee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee’s hands flew up to his throat. His fingers scrambling along a soft material trying to find some give to slip his fingers underneath. There was none. McGee struggled desperately trying to dislodge the fabric preventing air from entering his lungs. The small breath McGee had taken moments earlier now burned in his lungs. Regardless he tried to hold it in as long as possible. Once it was gone he would be completely deprived of oxygen.

The maintenance man tried to soothe McGee as he tried to twist free from his would be murderer’s grip. “I know this is frightening but it will all be over soon. Once your last breath is gone, I’ll slit my throat, then we’ll be able to be together for all eternity.” Now McGee knew what the maintenance man had meant but the new knowledge brought only minimal comfort. McGee was going to be murdered just not stabbed to death. McGee twisted again feeling the knife through the maintenance man’s pocket as he was once again unsuccessful in loosening the hold.

“I’m using silk. Can you tell? Only the best for my love.” McGee’s lungs couldn’t take anymore and the breath he’d managed to hold escaped in a whoosh of air. In the same instant McGee got an idea. The hold on the rest of his body was more unstable now that most of the maintenance man’s strength was focused on McGee’s neck. McGee lifted his foot, braced it on the wall as best he could, and pushed off the wall forcefully.

They both flew backwards to hit the buttons on the short wall near the doors. The grip of the silk loosened for only an instant but it was enough time for McGee to duck out from under the fabric. Gasping for air McGee reached out to yank the knife out of the maintenance man’s pocket. Still gasping McGee held it out in front of him trying not to let the blindness the darkness caused take away his reason. Being as careful as he could he backed up until he hit a wall.

Now that McGee couldn’t be attacked from behind he decided to give the maintenance man a warning about staying away. It took two tries before McGee could croak out any words. “I have your knife. Stay back or I’ll kill you.” A soft chuckle sounded. “I should have known you would fight me. I’m not angry though. How can I be when you just don’t realize how happy we’ll be once we’re together.” The elevator once again descended into silence.

McGee gripped the knife until his knuckles ached his ears straining to hear even the smallest sound. Suddenly his left arm was gripped hard and slammed into the wall. Another hand wrapped around McGee’s throat squeezing it in a crushing grip. “I really wanted to use the silk but at least this way I get to leave my mark on your skin. It might not be in passion but it will show the world my eternal commitment.” McGee focused all of his waning strength on getting his hand free.

The maintenance man’s hand wavered against the force of McGee’s determination. Just as he thought that it was over and he was going to pass out he jerked his arm free of the maintenance man’s grip. Acting on instinct McGee thrust downward blindly. Despite his lack of sight the knife still managed to make contact. McGee jerked as a light spray of warm liquid hit him in the face. McGee pulled back only to repeat the motion.

It was only after pulling the knife back a second time that the loosening grip on McGee’s throat fell away completely. There was a wet gurgling sound before McGee heard the soft thump of a body hitting the floor. After a few minutes of no sound except McGee’s own rasping intake of air he slid down to the floor. The knife remained clutched in his hand. The long fingered hand covered in sticky fluid that was rapidly drying on McGee’s skin.

As more time passed McGee’s hand became itchy but he stayed alert. The knife stayed poised in front of his body ready for any unexpected attack. McGee stayed that way letting the minutes pass. Even when the lights came back on and the elevator started to continue on it’s previous journey McGee didn’t move. The ding of the elevator doors opening seemed anti-climatic after what had just happened in the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs walked toward the stairwell with broad steps. DiNozzo was next to him still blinking as his eyes tried to adjust to the now bright office. They had just cleared their floor and were heading downstairs when the power came back on. Ziva hadn’t called to tell them that they were in the building so until then the plan didn’t change. It might take some time before they could breach the building and Gibbs didn’t want anymore nasty surprises.

Gibbs’ instincts had been screaming at him for the little over an hour that the power had been out. His gut telling him that McGee was in trouble. It couldn’t be a coincidence that the only person unaccounted for was McGee. The thought that they might be too late unwillingly popped into his mind. Gibbs’ stomach rolled at the thought so he did his best to bury the thought under stubborn determination to find the younger man. Regardless of Gibbs’ efforts though small whispers of thought skirted around the edges of his mind.

The thought that McGee could be dead and Gibbs had never told McGee how he felt causing the most torment. He’d been using his rules as a way to hide from his feelings but was now determined that things were going to change. Once this was over Gibbs would take a chance and pursue the younger man. Once Gibbs could see with his own eyes that McGee was safe. The ding of the elevator drew Gibbs’ attention briefly.

He let his gaze sweep past the opening doors not bothering to pause in his steps. The doors opened fully as they passed and Gibbs just caught sight of McGee in his peripheral vision. Gibbs turned sharply on his heels almost running the short distance to the elevator. At first glance Gibbs thought that McGee was dead. His heart plunging into his still unsettled stomach. The young agent was still as a statue. His stare sightless. Livid bruises on his neck.

Gibbs moved slowly into the elevator to confirm his fears. Once he was closer the slight rise and fall of McGee’s chest denied what he’d been thinking. Gibbs felt weak from relief but didn’t want to embarrass himself by letting it show in front of a member of their team. He glanced back briefly to see the rest of his team come in to view sans the two females. No doubt they were curious as to what had delayed the building’s inspection.

The elevator started to make an annoying beeping sound. It was only then that he realized that DiNozzo was keeping the doors open by blocking the sensors with his foot. Gibbs was grateful that DiNozzo had taken care of the minor details so that he could focus on McGee. The most important thing right now was to take care of the younger man. With that thought in mind Gibbs started to survey the scene.

There was another man in the small space dressed in a maintenance jumpsuit lying close to McGee in a large pool of blood. Gibbs moved closer to the other man to try to determine the cause of death. The blood was concentrated at his neck. Gibbs looked back to McGee his eyes focusing on the bloody knife held in a white-knuckled grip. The cause of death wouldn’t really be in question but neither would the motive.

If the bruises weren’t enough evidence then the silk scarf would be out of place to any crime scene investigator. “McGee!” Abby’s worried shout brought Gibbs’ attention to her in just enough time to prevent her from entering the elevator. Gibbs’ lifted hand halting the young woman immediately. Gibbs had forgotten until this moment that she was on their floor. The lab had gotten too boring and she’d managed to get him to agree to let her join the other’s on the core group’s floor.

He suddenly wished he’d denied the request. She didn’t need to see McGee in this state. “This is a crime scene. We need to preserve it.” Gibbs looked to DiNozzo. “DiNozzo get Montgomery’s team. I want them to process this as soon as I can get McGee to move.” DiNozzo complied letting Jimmy take over the door duty. Gibbs’ cellphone rang during the changing of the guard.

“Gibbs.” It was Ziva reporting in. “We’ve made it inside the building.” Gibbs turned back to McGee then crouched down a few feet in front of the younger man. “Good, call a bus. We have an injury.” The affirmative reply was white noise to Gibbs’ ears. His own response automatic and not able to make it to his short term memory banks. Nothing else was as important as getting help for McGee. Until then Gibbs would be there for McGee as best as he could.

He got a little closer before speaking. “McGee.” The name was spoken in the same soft tones he usually reserved for children. There was no response so he tried again. It took him saying McGee’s name three times before McGee jerked and the green eyes came into focus. “Boss?” Gibbs felt an internal cringe at the formality of the response but tried to remember that McGee would go with what was comfortable. In stressful moments McGee usually called Gibbs boss.

“That’s right. It’s me.” McGee looked disbelieving but didn’t verbalize the expression. Gibbs pressed forward. “I want you to come with me back to your desk. I don’t want you to stay here anymore.” McGee looked as though he was contemplating the offer but Gibbs could easily see the wild look just below the surface of McGee’s eyes. If Gibbs didn’t tread carefully McGee was likely to have to be sedated. Gibbs shuffled closer slowly making sure to not come off as being threatening.

In McGee’s right state of mind he would never dream of hurting anyone on the team but it was obvious with his every movement that McGee was not in his right state of mind. “I want you to come with me but first I need the knife.” Gibbs reached out in placation as McGee recoiled. The grip on the knife tightening as McGee drew it even closer to his body. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. I won’t let that man hurt you either.” Gibbs didn’t have to indicate the other occupant of the elevator for McGee to know who he was referring to.

“I need it to defend myself.” The raspy quality of the answer made another internal cringe go through Gibbs. Only this time it was a cringe of sympathy for the pain McGee must be in. “You don’t need that one. I have mine remember? I’ll make sure you're protected.” McGee still looked hesitant but when Gibbs extended his reach again McGee let him take the knife. Gibbs looked back to see DiNozzo had returned and was holding an evidence bag out within his reach.

Gibbs dropped the knife into the bag as well as the handkerchief he’d used to take the weapon into his possession. DiNozzo backed away out of view. The evidence bag more then likely on it’s way to Montgomery. Gibbs turned back to McGee reaching out gently to grip his arms and help him to his feet. Taking up a stance at the right side of McGee’s body Gibbs used both of his hands to guide McGee back into their section of the office. Once they were clear Montgomery’s team started to process the elevator.

The rest of the occupants of the large office were sharing a muted silence of disbelief. The reality of what McGee had gone through seeming impossible in the heavily secured building. McGee remained passive. Seemingly content to let Gibbs slowly lead him where Gibbs may. It wasn’t until McGee was sitting behind his desk under the worried scrutiny of his teammates that he came back to himself. At first McGee looked around as though he’d fallen asleep on the job and had been punished for his error by having a nightmare.

It wasn’t until Abby kneeled in front of him on the floor, with tears brimming in her eyes, that McGee started to join them in the present. When their eyes met McGee started to tremble slightly. Gibbs could tell that McGee was fighting the reaction but the strain from the events of the blackout had finally won out over McGee’s will. Seeing McGee’s reaction Abby leaned up until she was able to take McGee into her arms. McGee closed his eyes holding her tightly as he spoke only her name in a choked tone.

Gibbs looked away feeling jealousy burn bitterly in his chest. The feeling was followed a moment later by a deep guilt. After everything McGee had gone through he deserved comfort from any source he chose. They used to date each other, they were still friends, so it only made since that McGee would turn to Abby for comfort. Even so Gibbs looked anywhere but at them as he tried to sort through his turbulent emotions.

The paramedics coming out of the stairwell gave Gibbs renewed purpose. With a motion of his hand he had them heading toward McGee. Regardless of how Gibbs felt the most important thing now was finding the best way to help McGee recover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had taken some time but eventually McGee was well enough to come back to work. The physical injuries hadn’t been severe. It was the psychological damage that delayed the agent’s return. Gibbs wasn’t the type to believe in the need for therapy. If you have a problem then bury it with alcohol for a couple of days. A few hours with good ol’ Jack Daniels could make anyone forget their problems.

In McGee’s case though he’d actually been relieved when the Director had insisted that McGee speak with a therapist until the therapist deemed it unnecessary to continue. Gibbs never wanted to see McGee with such a blank expression ever again. At the onset it had been very hard trying to get things back to normal. McGee was insulted by the forced sessions as well as the forced leave time. It was paid for by the department since the incident occurred while McGee was on the clock. That however was not the point.

McGee didn’t like choices being made for him by outside parties. Gibbs understood that line of thought. Anyone who knew him wouldn’t be surprised by that, but Gibbs also knew that sometimes you didn’t know what was best for you in the long run. Sometimes it was better to have another opinion on how something should be handled. It was easier to be objective when you were not personally involved.

Even knowing that line of thought it still didn’t change how McGee felt. The way things were handled had in fact upset McGee so much that he’d given Gibbs his resignation letter. Gibbs had refused to accept it. He knew what the real reason was behind all the anger. McGee was scared. It was easier to be angry then to admit you were still afraid. It was less embarrassing. Quitting his job would be the easy way out but Gibbs refused to let him go down that road.

As much as he could have said it was for selfish reasons it really wasn’t. Gibbs hadn’t taken that road many times but every time he did it led to regret. McGee would regret leaving NCIS. Gibbs had no doubt about that. So McGee had raged at Gibbs for weeks before becoming saddened wanting to know why Gibbs wouldn’t just let him quit with dignity. Gibbs repeated his reasons numerous times with a patience even he didn’t know he possessed.

Through it all Gibbs repeatedly put himself in the line of fire. It became common for Gibbs to visit with McGee for at least a few minutes daily. The main reason being to make sure McGee didn’t need anything. Gibbs didn’t know why at first he was putting himself into a position where McGee could grow to hate him. It came to him, as most realizations did, when he was working on his boat.

Even if McGee was angry at Gibbs, even if he grew to hate him, at least he was able to be near the younger man. At least he was still alive. As more time passed the anger and depression melted into indifference. McGee took to ignoring Gibbs whenever he stopped by. A question about something important granted him a nod or shake of McGee’s head. The rest of their visits were carried out in silence.

The cold shoulder treatment lasted for weeks. It got to the point where Gibbs could feel his heart ache just from standing in front of McGee’s door. He wanted to turn back, retreat home, but every time he got to see McGee draw in another breath the pain would ease slightly. It wasn’t much but it was better then nothing. Then for some reason, that even now Gibbs wasn’t sure of, McGee stopped trying to push him away.

Their visit had started normally. McGee denying any help before pretending Gibbs wasn’t in the room. It wasn’t until Gibbs had the front door open that McGee spoke. A hesitant request for him to stay. Gibbs had turned to meet McGee’s eyes only to be surprised at the raw vulnerability that could be seen. It was hard to see such a fragile look on the man he loved.

Gibbs walked back to the sofa to sit on the opposite end from McGee. The silence returned but was comfortable for the first time since McGee’s ordeal. An apology followed by a thank you filled the apartment a few minutes later. Gibbs gave an internal sigh of relief. That was the moment he knew that all of his persistence had paid off. He was finally getting through.

Things were better after that day. Very short visits morphed into hours talking. They got to know each other’s likes, dislikes, habits, tastes in various categories. The talks eventually led to soft kisses and even softer words. Gibbs let McGee take the lead in everything intimate not wanting to push him when he wasn’t ready. The night that McGee decided he was had been well worth the wait.

They would still talk on occasion about what happened in the elevator. McGee summing up the overall feeling as being blind to everything except a world of nothing but darkness. Even the light of hope extinguished. In the beginning he had hoped for rescue but that hope had died when he’d started to be choked. When he’d been forced to kill his attacker he’d sunk down in the dark. Letting it overtake every part of his being. He thought even then that he would never escape.

Those talks were becoming less frequent. The continuing therapy helping McGee to cope and to leave that day in the past where it belonged. Gibbs looked up and was broken from his memories by the soft tiny smile McGee sent his way. The smile surfaced after they had settled into a more solid relationship. It was a minute twitch of McGee’s lips that showed how blissfully happy he was.

It was a smile that had only ever been directed at Gibbs. He’d been shocked hearing that from McGee but couldn’t deny the possessive joy that thrilled through his veins at the confession. It was something that McGee had given solely to Gibbs. Something that would never belong to anyone else. The tiny smile told Gibbs consistently that he was doing something right. A goal that Gibbs would continue to strive for the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
